Asgore Dreemurr
Summary King Asgore Dreemurr is the ruler of the Underground and its denizens, monsters, Despite how strong he is, he's a huge fluffy pushover; he usually doesn't want to fight and always holds back when he's fighting. He is the ex-husband of Toriel, father of Asriel Dreemurr, adoptive father of Frisk and Chara, and the penultimate boss of the Neutral Route. While not evil or malicious, he serves as one of the main antagonists, planning to kill seven humans and use their SOULs to break the barrier which traps the monsters in the Underground. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Asgore Dreemurr, King Fluffybuns, KING FLUFFYBOY, Mr. Dreamy, Gorey, ASGORE Age: Unknown (Existed since the beginning of the monster and human war.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Undertale Classification: Anthropomorphic Goat, King of the Underground, Boss Monster, Ex-Husband of Toriel, Father of Asriel, Adopted Father of Chara & Frisk, The King Under the Mountain Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Caprine Physiology, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation (Can create fire balls and shoot them around.), Fire Magic, Fire Generation, Shattering, Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation, Soul Transferal, Danmaku, Weapon Mastery, Durability Negation (Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack.) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, likely higher (Commonly referred to as the "strongest type of all". should be superior to monsters who's referred by Undyne as the "toughest monster that ever lived". Should also to be superior to monsters like Mettaton, who can bust through a wall.) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Comparable to Frisk.) Lifting Strength: Class 5, likely higher (Should be superior to Undyne in strength.) Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall Level, likely higher (Can tank hits from Frisk's attacks even when they're a higher LVs, meaning even with holding back and killing intent, he can't be beaten in one shot.) Stamina: Very High (Fought Frisk for a long time without getting winded whatsoever.) Range: Extended melee range with his trident, farther with his fire magic Intelligence: Above Average (Is a king and from his reputation he's seen as a good king. Meaning he has to have to be at least above average in intelligence.) Weaknesses: All monsters will be hurt more by an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight they weaken greatly. Others Standard Equipment: a Trident, and A Cup of Tea. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Fire Magic': Similar to Toriel, Asgore appears to have a mastery over fire, using it for numerous techniques. These include calling down undulating waves of fire, creating enormous, inescapable walls of fire, circles of fireballs which close in on his opponent, creating large trails of fireballs which track his opponent, and creating enormous bursts of dozens upon dozens of fireballs which are immensely difficult to dodge. *'Trident Combatant': Asgore has shown to be extremely proficient with his trident, swiping it across the battlefield in an attempt to hit his opponent. The trident will leave behind trails of magic, making it impossible to dodge by conventional means. When the magic is orange, Asgore's opponent must be moving in order to not be hurt. When the magic is blue, his opponent must remain stationary. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Kings Category:Bosses Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Royal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Trident Users Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Afterimages Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Masters